


Support System

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the blizzard hit that night, he knew no one would show up anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support System

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 67: Snow

Justin's first solo show came three years after his move to New York, and on the eve of Brian's closing pitch to the largest bottled-water manufacturer in North America. He spent the afternoon before the show alternating between dry heaves in the bathroom and sputtering incoherencies on the phone to Brian, who was holed up at Kinnetik reworking the final boards.

When the blizzard hit that night, he knew no one would show up anyway.

When Brian arrived, brushing snow impatiently from his shoulders, Justin's eyes lit up in surprise. Critics be damned. The most important person was there already.


End file.
